Mister and Misses Sunshine
by Leonjr
Summary: Discontinued, reboot is already up, just look for Mister and Misses sunshine REBOOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah I know I have another fan fiction currently in progress, but the block has hindered my creativity immensely, don't threat however

the story will go on, I just need and out let story for now. Its basically the opposite of the other story.

Chapter 1: Metal rusts

The weather was especially saddening today, the dark heavy rain clouds cast a very dreary picture for the ever so bright and shiny land of OOO. Even the most upbeat citizens were mopping around unknowing of a way to cheer up such a depressing day. People however kept busy, the citizens that cant miss even a day of work no matter the scenario still paved away on the slippery streets and worked as if the weather was just a small annoyance. The royalty didn't take it as well as their citizens however, on days like these princess' with diligent schedules have more on their plates than usual. Making sure flooding, if any, stay at a comfortable level. Some princess' with antsy citizens had to move them to nearby shelters and care for them like a mother. For a princess like Bubblegum days like these open opportunities for her to experiment with water, taking note of precautionary actions and of course leading her people the best way she knows how.

Miles away from the compact space that only a large kingdom can give you, lay a neat little house built and scattered into the bark of a large oak tree, where the mightiest and bravest duo of heroes dwell. As the current occupant reaches for the entrance of his house, he turns slowly to view the hills as they lie parallel to the gray rainy sky; doing so he narrowed his eyes and let out a tiered sigh. 'I hate you too' he thought to himself referring of course to the rain. Considering the circumstances, and the downright cheapness of his junk of an umbrella he was forced to use, it held little to no aid in protecting the hero from the dreaded rain. He looked up at the umbrella with annoyance, it was decorated with various sized wholes and tears He sighed again as opened the door and placed the cheapo tool on the floor so it lied on the wall next to ladder leading to the living room. He made his way to the upper level were his work shop and armory were located. The smile he came in the house with disappeared as soon as he peered his head trough the door of the living room.

"Still?!" he groaned to himself as he walked past the kitchen, witch was a cruddy mess of unwashed plates and half eaten dinners with dozens of little critters squirming around the pigsty of food.

"You'd think he would at least check up on me" he said to himself looking at the sofa witch hasn't been sat on in many months. His best friend, roommate, brother witch he loved and adored even though they shared no relation family wise or even species wise, had moved in with his recently wed fiancé to take care of their infant litter of puppies.

"Jake" he thought aloud knowing very well there would be no response. He knew his brother left for the sake of his own children, he knew this very well; but this didn't stop the sense of abandonment he felt. Specially after the many events that transpired over the past several months. He sighed again remembering things he'd much rather not. He sat on his chair next to the work table witch surprisingly enough was neatly organized with an assortment of tools, metals, and cloths. He reached for one of the cloths and a flask of specially made oil for rust. 'Detainment Of Oxidization' read the label. He opened it to twist on a precise funnel, to begin.

Along with his new age came growth, Finn was now eighteen. He was no longer the immature, short, spaghetti armed spas he was in his early adolescence. He had homed his skill in the fight granting him unbelievable strength and speed, enough so, to the point were his adventuring and good doing lasted no longer then a couple of minutes. He only used his swords and other weapons when dealing with creatures of large scale, mostly though, he settled dilemmas with his fists. He wasn't a stone wall with no heart however, he was still incredibly fun to be around, his personality has seen little change. He was still the top fruit of the bunch with many fan girls that would set their lives on hold whenever he was around. He easily towered over most of his friends and has even changed his wardrobe, his style of choice consists of mostly blue flannel shirts accompanied with a white hood, dark blue jeans and black high top canvas shoes. Intent he hadn't changed that much over the years, it didn't mean that things were perfect for him either. He had just recently parted from someone close and dear to his heart, 'Flame Princess'. He thought to himself deeply concentrated in his work, witch was incredibly tedious and painful. He wiped away the remainder of the oil witch held no purpose and trough the dirty cloth away. He then motioned over to the 'Iron Polish' to finish of the maintenance, he stood. He raised his left hand close to his face, while moving each individual finger, he clenched his hand into a fist; now furious he ran his right 'hand' trough his golden hair witch hung over his face, the feel of the smooth cold metal against his head calmed him down only to make a couple of loose tears escape his eyes. He looked at his strong iron reinforced prosthetic arm that luckily hadn't developed any rust from the rain. The mechanism ran the length of his hand to his shoulder, he admired it. He'd always wanted one, he thought it would make him look 'rad'. He just wished it came with less of a price. In the silence he could hear the gears turn and the pistons cycle as he moved each individual 'finger'. He began to recall the day when Flame princess broke up there relationship, and how her reasons were only proven forward more by the accident witch was only that an accident.

'I think we'd better if we just stay away from each other' those words still echo trough his head till this day. He looked up at the sealing as if the answer to all of his problems would just fall down from the sky. He notice some of the burn marks still showing from the first time him and Flame Princess first met.

"It didn't stop you then, so why now?" he pondered for several minutes, finally just giving up. The silence of the empty house just made him feel worse, he didn't even have his favorite little robot game machine or his pie throwing creation who he once called his son, to pass the time. Jake brought them with him for the pups to play with. He moved to the living room and sat on the couch, he sighed for the forth time.

"I'm sick of being alone all the time" he stated with a hint of whining to his voice. He thought of who he could visit that he could spend time with adn help him forget his problems.

"Bubblegum… no, she'll probably ask for assistance in some experiment or something like that."

"I could visit Jake and lady… no, ill just be a bother, they have allot to worry about as it is, considering Jake hadn't seen him in his current state yet" he ran down the mental list of people he could meet, he wasn't up for any of them.

"Maybe I should just turn in" he suggested to himself. As he stood up to head for his bed room, he noticed the picture frame that hung from atop the wooden beam in front of the couch, had fallen. He went to put it back but stopped in the middle of the process. Memories came flowing back into his head, good ones, memories of him and his old friend and the adventures they went on. He kept staring at the carved out 'M' on the beam for about another minute before he made up his mind.

"Marceline" he stated as he jumped down to the lower level of the house were the entrance was. He wore a smile on his face not even caring if the rain was still at it. To his surprise there was only a light drizzle with the sun slowly peaking out of a large cloud.

"Now that's better" he stated happily as he ran to his bedroom to change to some more clean clothes. He was already out the door not even grabbing the umbrella, feeling fresh and ready for good times to come.

A/N: I mean I guess, tell me about it, Should I continue or should I just stop. Don't worry either way I'm finishing the other story regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I actually expected no feed back, thanks. I want to give a shout out to Misternin10do, Neverthrive, and He23t. For reviewing. Here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Over the passage of time

It didn't take Finn very long to reach Marceline's house, considering he hadn't spoken or even seen her in over two years. He smirked as he reached the entrance to the cave, a wave of nostalgia surged trough him; He was somewhat anxious.

"We haven't seen each other in while" his heart sank as he was only several feet away from the purple colored wooded steps that led to the front door. He gazed at the suburban spectacle, he gulped. 'What if she's been avoiding us' he referred to himself and all who haven't heard from her. He hesitantly raised his hand and knocked on the door, much like a 'shy guy' on a first date would. He gulped once more.

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

He took a step back as he heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Who is it?" he waited a couple of seconds to respond.

"Hey, Marcy… its me…Finn" it was dead silent in the cave all that could be heard was the shrieking sound that the old wood of the steps made when walked on. Finn toke a surprise breath as the door opened and his long lost friend peered her head trough the narrow opening, her long raven black her followed shortly after.

"Finn?" she asked somewhat surprised at who she would find outside her door step.

Marceline hadn't noticeably changed much since their last acquaintance, she looked exactly as she did all those years ago. Her long black hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and down her back, she whore a loose fitting red and black stripe sweater, dark blue jeans with the same 'duel knee tears' as always, and her ankle high red leather boots. She had to look up at him now, eyes wide, she smiled.

"Well, weenie aren't you gonna give your pal a 'hello hug', or you just gonna stand there like stiff" she said jokingly, while opening the door and motioning her arms out in a hugging gesture. Finn didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her closer, the second that they came together Marceline felt two things; one of them being the sense of longing and want being brushed aside by the warmth and love, on the other hand Finns touch felt off, she could feel something tic and turn on Finn's body which at the time she had no clue what it was. She shrugged it off, walking back into the house and opening the door for him to go in, as he did he looked around the little space. 'It hadn't change, even a bit he thought to himself while looking at all the music sheets littered across the floor next to her signature axe bass, some husks of colorless strawberries also littered the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, wasn't really expecting any one" she said scratching the back of her head, she'd always forget to clean up the house that or just plain laziness took over.

"No problem, mine's worse" he replied with sympathy, knowing how bad of a mess his own home was. She smiled, she'd miss having him for company.

"Wants some coffee?" she asked while grabbing the coffee pitcher.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he let out a sigh. She looked at him with a face of concern.

"Something bothering you Finn?" she asked pouring some of the coffee onto a couple of mugs.

"Nah, I'm fine" he said trying to convince her.

"Then why are you lying" she stated flatly. While handing him the coffee. He sighed as he reached for it. Marceline didn't catch it at first but when she did, it shocked her. She took a quick glimpse at Finn's prosthetic arm, eyes wide. She went from being shocked to feeling sorrow. She could only assume what had happened to him. She hated the thought of people getting hurt. Which is why during the past couple of years she had tried to distance her self from all her friends, her being immortal, she couldn't stand watching another bunch of loved ones die while she remained alive, alone. She staid silent after handing him the coffee, thinking heavily on things and her thought on life. She starred into the coffee, closing her eyes she let a tear escape and land on the dark liquid.

"Marceline, I…" he was suddenly cut off as he felt her tight surprise hold on him get tighter. He placed down the coffee mug on the table and wrapped his arms around her back, her head dug into his shirt. They stood in complete silence for the length of what seemed for ever.

"Finn…"she separated herself, not looking up at him. She wanted to ask why he came hear out of the blue, and how he lost his arm and a ton of other question; she didn't want to though, she didn't want to impose on him.

"Don't worry about it, listen I came hear cuz I wanted to hang with an old friend I miss and haven't seen in a while" he began, she looked up at him, her face full of tears.

"A lot of stuff's happened an all I want to do is forget about it, jakes moved out not even leaving BMO or NEPTR, leaving me alone. I've lost the girl I was in love with thanks to the inability to confront our problems witch only served her right thanks to that stupid accident!" he was silently yelling at this point as he razed his sleeves to show the rest of the mechanism, Marceline could hear the pain in his voice, she didn't want to let him down, after all that.

"I hoped that you would help out, or at least get my mind off of the whole deal, I don't even know. I'm just sick of always being alone" he looked at her dead on, his tearless face showed how strong he had gotten at controlling his emotions and dealing with the occasional 'drama'.

Before he could continue she intertwined her fingers into his, in a way to calm him down, the metal felt cold even on her own skin, she pulled him closer, to the point were there faces were inches away.

"Finn, don't worry, I'm not leaving any time soon, come over when ever you want, you can spend as much time hear as you wan…" she continued.

He closed his eyes and smiled, he placed his left hand gently on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, Marceline caught the gist of what was happening quick and didn't protest. As soon as their lips locked it felt as if all their troubles and worries fell to shame. Her lips found warmth against his, she let out a sweat giggle.

She parted away from him to grab her bass and a tape recorder, he began to smile as he placed his finger on his lips in a sense to make sure this was real not a dream. She turned to him.

"You, up for a jam session!" she stated proudly. He smiled and took the tape recorder.

"Only if you are"

A/N: I get the feeling I rushed it, I don't know you tell me. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, thanks allot for reviewing, I'd like to give a shout out to marvelboy12, Misternin10do, He23t, guest, and guest. Thanks for taking the time to review, stuff like that encourages me to continue, well hears chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Temporal adjustment

It had been sunny and tranquil all day throughout the candy kingdom, no crimes, disputes, or 'candy people drama'; every thing was just fine, all until.

"Oh, glob darn it , it did it again" said an elderly voice from around the block.

"Maybe you should take your trunk off the shutter, and hold it right" replied the other.

"Maybe you, should pose a sexier pose, I want my parents to be real proud of this one"Mister pigg rubbed the bridge of his snout with his hove in annoyance. 'Telling Tree trunks she's wrong is as pointless as arguing with her'.

"Hey, you guys need some help?" they both turned to the familiar voice.

"Finn! Yeah can you help us, you see we need to take this 'very' important picture before our honey moon" she explained,Mister pigg just shook Finn's hand.

"Yeah sure" Finn chucked, he got the camera and chucked inwardly, flipping the on button. He held it in positioned, while the couple got ready, a large flash emerged from the devise as a small black glossy paper come out through the side. Finn took it and held it to the sun.

"Looks great!" he stated, while Tree trunks ran to him to see the picture.

"It is! See piggy, this is how its done, thanks Finn" just grunted as Finn laughed awkwardly.

"Well see you guys, have a nice trip" he waved at them.

"See you Finn, next time we meet It'll be in our baby shower!" she shouted back,Mister Pigg gulped and said nothing. Finn scratched the back of his head and chucked, he put his hands in his pocket and walked silently to his destination, only speaking when greeted by the kind on goers. He smiled, remembering the events of the day before, Before he could think about it to much he was interrupted.

"Hey Finn" he looked up quickly to see Princess bubblegum waiting for him in front of the palace.

"Huh, oh yeah, Hey princess" he said still partially zoned out.

"Come in, lets begin" she opened the door that led to her laboratory. They walked in complete silence through the hallway, reaching the giant white double doors. She pulled up a chair while reaching for some paper and a pen. He hopped on the operating table and laid down.

"So Finn, notice any odd behavior, malfunction, loose pieces, anything…" she wrote down some notes on the paper, placed down the pen and reached for the operating tools.

"No, actually its been pret…" he winced in pain, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Oh, sorry Finn, just testing the nerves" she apologized, reaching for the pen and writing down some more.

"Its alright, its not that bad" he said reassuringly, he lied, the nerve pinches were excruciatingly painful; it felt like one hundred needle pricks on the same spot. She pulled out a leveler and started measuring.

"So Finn, heard from Jake?" she wrote down the levels and measurements down on the paper.

"Nah, I haven't seen him since he left"

"So you've been alone all this time"

"Um, not exactly"

"Oh, do tell" she place her materials down on the table and crossed her arms.

"Well yesterday I passed by Marceline's"

"Oh" she raised an eyebrow, He blushed.

"No! no it wasn't any think like that" he said laughing awkwardly, 'Indeed it was', she chucked.

"So, tell me how's she been?" she asked, walking over to him with a kit of small tools in hand.

"You know, same old-same old" he replied pulling up the sleeves of his shirt. She unscrewed the metal brace on the forearm, to work on the inner wiring and realignment of the gears. She had been the one who designed, built and custom fit the arm just for him, it is a prototype so it needs weekly tuning. Finn just sat there staring in fascination of the princess' quickly tighten and unscrew what he thought were random pieces and replace them with others, cutting wires and soldering them back together with different ones, leaving his arm numb for a couple of minutes. It took skilled craftsmanship and a quick hand. He admired the engineering and innovative side of her.

"Alright almost done" she let out a tiring sigh while screwing back the metal brace.

"Next week I'll grease up the pistons and calibrate the motion tips" she continued.

"Hey, Princess" his head was down looking at the arm as he regained felling, he clenched it.

"Have you herd from flame princess?" she looked at him with surprise. She responded.

"Well, I cant say that I have, her home isn't in my jurisdiction"

"Oh, ok, thanks though" he stood up, not even looking at her. She caught his hand before he could leave.

"Wait Finn, your not going to see her are you?" she asked, sounding full of concern.

"No, I just wanted to know if you've herd anything" she brought him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Finn, be careful, don't do anything rash, ok" she talked under her breath, loud enough however for him to hear. She sounded as if she knew something and wasn't telling him.

"Don't worry, you know me" he grinned, she looked up at him and smiled.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I had little time to work on it, tomorrow however I might post two. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last chapter was filler, I'm not good at filler, just saying. Thanks for the reviews though, hears chapter 4, enjoy.

Chapter 4: Nine hundred-ninety nine problems

"Finn, you home?" his voice echoed through the empty tree house, no other sound was heard. He stretched up to the living room to scope out the area. The air was rank with the stench of rotten food, the humidity stored inside made it worse.

"Oh man Finn, I should come over more often" he said, pinching his nostrils to block out the smell. He stretched out through the window.

"Finn!" he shouted trough the fields, keeping a close eye in case he spotted him.

"Man where is that kid?" he stretched out over the hills to get a better view, no such luck.

"I know, he's probably with Flame princess" he stated, stretching back down to the ground to begin his trek to find Finn.

Finn and Marceline had been hanging out together all day, they just finished off a round of pixie strangling and were now just walking trough the forest alongside each other, enjoying each others company.

"You know that's the third time I've caught you staring" he said slyly. She tilted her head to the side, it held to now avail, she'd been caught.

"Uh, sorry I… dint…I" she stuttered every word, he chuckled.

"Relax, I'm just kidding" she laughed shyly. Not shortly after, she found her self staring at the metal appendage again. He pulled out his sword and swung it at the near by tree, with one slice it came down; The loud thud made her jump.

"C'mon sit" he patted the space next to him.

"Yeah sure, thanks" she sat next to him, keeping him close.

"Go ahead, ask away" he looked at her with a smile. She looked up and smiled back. She took a breath.

"What happened?"

"Wow, what happened hear?" Jake looked around in amazement. The edge of the cliff were Flame princess lived looked war torn, the trees around the area were all torn a part, there was a large patch of soil clearing away the grass; it looked as if a bomb was dropped. The house they had built for her was scattered across the cliff's edge, pieces plummeted to the waters below to the base. He turned around quickly when he herd what sounded like flicker, the smell of charred wood came to him in delay, a wall of fire rose, trapping him within. He looked around hysterically for an exit, their was none. A lose flame singed off some of his fur and left a burn mark on his back, He howled in pain. As soon as he did the fire circled around him and surged to one point. Flame princess emerged from the cyclone of fire with her arms crossed.

"Oh, its just you" she said with a tone annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah its me, what the hell is wrong with you, were you trying to kill me?" he shouted at her, she shrugged her shoulders while laying down on the wrecked walls of the house.

"You were trespassing" she replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" he grunted.

"Where's Finn?" he noticed her flames got redder.

"The hell if know" she responded with another shrug of her shoulders. He noticed a tear run down her face and land on the ground causing it to simmer. He sighed and approached her. He picked up a giant piece of the wall and sat down, he crossed his arms.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him" she responded, sourly.

"Well I'm asking you" he retorted. Her flames raised a bit.

"I don't know"

"So your telling me you just came to your house and it was go…" he was interrupted by the fiery display of her rage. She cooled down after a moment and continued.

"I don't want to talk about it, just ask someone else" many fiery tiers were now running down her face. Jake's exterior remained strong but deep inside he was starting to get real concerned. He stood up and departed.

"Thanks for the help" he said as he walked off. She cleaned her face from all of the tears and took a deep sigh as she walked into the ruble of her house.

Finn was dead serious as he recollected the events of that day. Marceline was quite, intently listening to him speak, letting every detail sink in.

I was walking down the path I always took to the house that me and Jake built for her. I felt a little detached from her lately, as if she'd been avoiding me or something. As she came into view I called her, she didn't react, she was just sitting there petting one of the Flambo's, I walked over to her.

"Hey you ok, FP?" I asked as I walked next her.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" she answered crudely.

"Oh, sorry, uh everything alright" her flames dialed down to a bluer shade.

"No, Finn everything isn't alright!" she shouted as her flames grew, the Flambo ran off in fear.

"Than tell me what's wrong"

"Us!"

"What" I responded, surprised.

"What's wrong with us"

"You tell me!"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Are you blind! Look at me, I'm fire, everything I touch burns, even you" she clenched her fists, the fire growing more and more intense.

"I told you, I don't care about that stuff"

"Your lying, you cant even touch me without wearing a bubble wrap suit, or taking massive burn treatment afterwards! I hurt you, do you have any idea how horrible that makes me feel!" tears were running down her face now, as the flames nestled.

"Flame princess, I, I didn't…" she cut me off before I could finish.

"You know what, just stop, don't even try, listen I think" my eyes widen.

"No Flame princess, we can work this out, I can find some spell or something just don't leave me" I pleaded her.

"NO! I think we'd be better off if we just stay away from each other" those words hit me like a train, I couldn't say anything I just looked at her. Suddenly I herd something from the inside of her house; I rushed to her grabbing her arm and pulling her closer, I ignored the intense burning. The door of the house flung open as a gray canister came rolling out. She still hadn't registered what was happening. I held her tightly to shield her, just then the canister cracked open followed by a large explosion, the force of the shock wave pushed us both to the ground. All I could hear was a ringing sound, I Stood up frantically to sweep off all of the flames from my clothes, I pulled out my sword and held it ready for battle.

"Stand back!" I shouted to her as I laid eyes on the foe; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. The enemy was a large shapeless green plasmic creature with gray canisters extruding out of its arms. The canisters had some weird symbol and some words with letters scratched out. 'C_N_ K_GD_ H_ZARD_US WASTE' was what I could make out from it, before the creature yanked one off and propelled it, the canister went directly for Flame princess, it blew up as soon as it came in contact with her, the explosion pushed me back dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. The creature seemed to be going after her, it didn't even turn around to attack me.

"Flame princess!" I called her hopping for an answer. I was at ease when the large exhaustion of fire erupted into the air, she growled furiously, shooting fast streams of fire at the creature which intern it absorbed. Just then I thought up an idea, I clenched the handle of the demon-blood sword I earned from completing dad's dungeon, and threw the weapon, it pierced one of the canisters, I climbed up the slippery slope of its gushing body up to its arm. I used the force of my bodies' weight to pull the creature down to the ground before the it engulfed me in its plasm I took my sword from the canister and drove it deep into the ground to keep the creature in place, I shouted.

"Flame princess! Shoot the barrels!" she was still enraged so she couldn't reason. She shot a large ball of fire at the creature's arm, I felt the intense heat of the fire singe my arm until I couldn't feel it any more, each canister began exploding all until each one blew up simultaneously, leaving a fairly large crater with me in the middle, drenched in slime plasm.

"Flame princess, we did it" I shouted out, proclaiming in victory. I stopped laughing when I herd her cry.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking, were you trying to get your self…" she gasped and began to scream insanely.

"What wrong…" as I stood the sudden and incredible pain from the right side of my body emerged, it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. I then felt something wet drip onto my clothes, I ran my hand on my side to see what it was, I looked it my hand.

"Blood" right there everything turned dark. All I remember is crying and screaming, coming from several different people, it felt like a horrid nightmare. As soon as my eyes opened I noticed I was in a white room with many different colored blobs, I blinked many times until my vision became normal. I noticed Princess bubblegum next to some nurses and some equipment. I tried to stand but I couldn't move, I noticed I was under two belts of restraints.

"Oh Finn, your awake, don't move to much" I heard one of the nurses speak but I couldn't see her, in that moment all of the pain came crashing down in one jolt along with all feeling except one, Princess bubblegum approached me.

"Where am I, where's flame princess where…" I stopped when I realized it.

"Princess I… I cant feel my arm" she whipped away some loose tears from her eyes. The nurses held me down as I began thrashing violently, I herd some metal fall on the floor my eyes widened as I turned and noticed all the wires and tubes ejecting out of a large open wound, I couldn't see my arm. One of the straps broke I had some leverage to push the nurses of me before some guards came into the room to hold me down. Princess bubble took out a small syringe and injected it into my neck, every thing from there became foggy, I fell unconscious.

I woke up again, free this time, in Bubblegum's lab. She was standing next to me, smiling.

"Princess what happened, why am I…" the feeling came back, the sound of turning gears went louder as I raised my new hand. I inhaled deeply.

"Princess bubblegum is, is Flame princess alright?" I asked her, She nodded. I sighed, I felt the tears flow down my face as I began to cry silently. She sat on the bad next to me, giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back, the warmth of her lab coat felt soothing on my cold and bruised body.

A/N: I'm not that good at exposition either or first person prospective. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey every one I'm back, i know its been quite a long time since i updated, sorry about that; on account that I've been away for a couple of days, that and i may or may not be coming down with slight writers block, may be why this chapter may end up being short, again sorry, next chapter will be much more. Without further ado, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: The cat and mouse routine

The sun had set several hours ago, Jake, still tracking down his brother was undergoing a calm panic. His worry has now turn into fear, he shook his head as the troubling thoughts endlessly steamed through his mind, He pictured every awful scenario in gruesome detail.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"Why didn't I just get a sniff of his clothes or something" Jake was tempted to give up on the search several times, however Flame Princess' unwillingness to talk inquired him.

"Maybe I'm over thinking things" he reasoned to himself.

"I bet he's back at the house just sitting there on the couch, yeah..." the highlighted spirit was soon drained.

"What if he ran away..." for some reason that thought had a heavier impact than any of the others. Finn could easily fend off any threat, kill any monster, vanquish any foe, save any princess; Even if he was in any kind of threat he would subside it before any note was taken, Jake blamed himself for this whole mess.

"If I hadn't been gone for so long, the two of us could have been at home playing games on BMO or chowing down with NEPTR, I didn't even have the courtesy to leave them for him, Ugh... I'm such a butt..." Jake jumped, as the sudden sound of heavy rustling got louder and closer. He ran to a nearby tree were he stretched out along the bark and shrunk down to a less apparent scale. His eyes widened as he let them focus on his surroundings. The thick bark of the trees were scattered all across the ground, branches were broken and hung low, deep three sided 'claw' marks carved inches deep into the bark. He also just noticed the prints on the ground, to large to be his own; his ears lifted up in alert as the sound of a low growl could be heard like a surround-sound stereo behind, in front, and around him, accompanied with loud thuds the ground began shaking. Jake was stricken with fear; he was paralyzed on the spot, the 'predator and prey' situation he was in terrified him, knowing he was very well on the opposite end of the line. His fur raised as he laid sight on two parallel facing reddish orbs reflected from the moon light, towering more than five feet over him they lowered near to the ground. Jake was able to catch a glimpse of the immense creature's dark silhouette. He took the gut wrenching snarl as sign to run, In which he didn't pass up. If it weren't for the fear he would fight, he didn't think that over very quickly as snapping branches and loud growling pursued him. Unfortunately for him he failed to notice the large stone in his way, he winced as he land straight on a thorn-stemmed shrub, he however used this paining opportunity to hide. He tried to suppress his breathing, as heavy as it was, it all came to a crashing halt as he helplessly watched the creature walk slowly to the shrub, He closed his eyes tightly as he knew this situation had no escape. They widened as he heard nearby voices, familiar one's. He was going to take his chances, as soon as the creature turned away, on that moment he would make his move. His heart sank however, as the slimey feel of slobber oozed over his head, it was now or never; he vaulted quickly out of the shrub, sliding under the creature, he didn't take the time to look back, he just ignored the fear and ran.

A/N:Forgive and Forget i always say. No but seriously, forgive for the extremely long wait and such a short chapter, I'll try to update on a regular scheduled like before. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 0

Stop me if you've heard this one, guy makes a fanfic, it starts out great, gets some reviews and the inspiration comes flowing, then the story bombs for about five months, not one review, inspiration dies and guy goes for another story, in the works of the second story guy takes a two month trip, comes back three days before school and with no internet, he entirely gives up on authorship. But then, one night while roaming through the site, new reviews. The inspiration smacks guy senseless and demands him to return, he was all for it, but then arose the little situation of the stories being outdated and filled with plot holes, that and no internet. So what does guy do... REBOOT! And guy's got a phone.

No but for real, this time. Hey guys, this will be quick. For those of you who still care about my stories, be prepared, along with my return comes my stories, fully loaded and rebooted, constant updates will be a sure thing unless a dire emergency comes up, now that I've improve drastically on my writing hence why I decided to reboot the stories, sadly I am working on "The One Close To All Of Us" more than "Mister and Misses Sunshine". I would also like to give a shout out to the one's who woke me up and inspired me again hope I don't disappoint. Thanks to...

Ashe Jayfeather and DelzandVia, thanks for getting me back into the swing of things.


End file.
